Five Nights At Freddy's: The Misfortune Saga
by Wolfie The Karaoke Animatronic
Summary: In a world that brings misfortune to those who are willing to fight for it, only five of them remains, and they will learn that keeping up on hope has actually a price to cost. They might lose dear posessions, or even more. What exactly is causing all of the Misfortune that will happen to them? The mystery of the Misfortune Lands has only just begun...
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's : The Misfortune Saga

Chapter 1 : The Misfortune Lands

Freddy's P.O.V.

Have you ever had the feeling that something might start crumbling a minute or another ? That all the efforts you did, everything you worked for, just could disappear in a heartbeat, or a blink of an eye ? Something that might make you lost all hope for what's to come when this something vanishes ? Despair and hopelessness comes in, leaving you in a dark abyss, feeling nothing can make you get out of it. When something like this happens, you might just want to disappear like it did so. Believe it or not, there's still justice and hope, but not all the time. That, my friends, has happened to me before. This tale I am about to tell you will retrace every misfortune i have ever encountered when this all started, in the beggining. Wrecklessness can cause many casualities. We had to learn that the hard way, unfortunately. We could have wished to go back in time, but we already knew this was way too late, leaving out delusion and despair take over ourselves when we realized it, too much moments after. All we needed to do was wish, and maybe this all could have never happened. But we knew this wasn't true. This was all real. Without further ado, let's begin this story. The story of how we learned to never lose hope, even when everything seems all lost...

This was normal day, In Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, business was rolling normally, like the other days. The members of my band and I were doing our job, as usual. Evening came and...I had a weird feeling about what's to come tomorrow, I didn't know why...But..This evening, I decided to not let this feeling trouble me, and spend some time with my friends, especially with Foxy, my boyfriend. We loved eachother since our first activation at the pizzeria's opening, and nothing could ever come between us. Or, that's what i thought before seeing what would come next...But i digress...I decided to make a surprise visit to my dear pirate fox in pirate cove. Peeking into the curtains, i saw Foxy who was still asleep. Slowly, I walked towards him, and hugged him with all my might to wake him up. This fox was way too cute to ever wake up, but i decided to wake him up either way, it was almost Midnight after all !

"Is my dear Fox still alseep?" I said to him in a tender voice. Grunting a little, he replied

"Please, five more minutes, Freddybear...I wanna sleep!" Tickling his belly, I wanted him to wake up so fast, so i can do everything i planned in my head before seeing him, so we both could have a precious and intimate moments after dinner came. The others were still cooking the pizza while i was still tickling my boyfriend. The fox began to laugh unctrollable and twisted in several positions violentely when he begged me to stop :

"Hahha, P-Please, F-Freddybear ! S-Stop it ! T-This is T-Too Much!"

After a small moment, we both decided to join the rest of our group, already waiting for several minutes to eat a pizza they just finished cooking. We did this ritual quite often. As almost often as me and Foxy sharing private moments between lovers. "Let's go join the others, okay Foxy ?" I stated to him. "Alright, Freddybear." He replied to my while kissing me on the cheek. We put our clothes back on and headed towards the kitchen. In here, there was Golden Freddy, Wolfie and Mangle. All three of them were waiting us to eat the pizza.

"Hehehe, sorry, we are kind of late !"

I told while chuckling a little. My boyfriend told the same as i did, only adding :  
"Boy, does this pizza smell good, landlubbers! I can't wait to eat it, right Freddybear?"  
As he said that, he snuggled tenderly against my arm and kissed my cheek. Mangle, who looked at us, quite puzzled, replied:

"Ehm...I think we should sit down, since Freddy and Foxy are with us now..."

Wolfie, having the same look on Mangle's face told us the follwing:

"Hehehe, thanks, Foxy...I-It's nothing, just the same recipe as usual, nothing new..." Seeing that my best friend was looking kind of down, I decided to add a little compliment to lighten his mood a bit:

"Now there, it doesn't matter how the pizza is made, but it's how well you make them as always, hehe!" Blushing a bit by this compliment, Wolfie giggled gently and looked away a little bit whilst saying: "  
E-Ehm...T-Thank you very much, F-Freddy..."

Laughing a little, Foxy then said the following:

"I sure wished how to cook pizzas, I would have made tons for you all, but mostly for my sweet honeybear right here!" Kissing me on the cheek yet again, he sat down and took a slice. I did the same as he did, and so did the others. But when all of us were about to eat their slices, Golden Freddy, who was looking quite pale, had a huge headache: "G-Gnnnnh...O-Oh gosh, no...I-It's happening again..." Wolfie turned to him and whispered: "T-They are here again...? L-Let me take you to it..." Golden Freddy rushed outside the kitchen, with Wolfie following him.

"W-We'll be back soon, don't worry!"

Said the wolf in a panicked tone. This was not the first time this was happening, unfortunately. Golden Freddy has these quite often, with Wolfie getting him somewhere, and then they come back. We don't know their whereabouts, but I really should ask Wolfie about this when I have the chance...This is too troubling...I don't want these two vanishing for no reason like the other animatronics did...I don't want to lose any friends, especially not Wolfie...They even had these same headaches Golden had... They left, came back, But then, one day, they vanished, for no reason, one by one...This all began to happen ever since the opening of the pizzeria. One by one, and little by little, they disappeared, almost all of them besides my Foxy, my boyfriend, Wolfie, Mangle and Golden Freddy. Over the years, others came to replace the ones who vanished, but they eventually faded away one day or another. I wanted to find the cause of this, but this was too complicated for me to understand what was actually going on...But...Somehow, One day...I was convinced Golden Freddy held the key to this event...There was no way I could know the truth coming from him, he is VERY secretive, and doesn't talk often, except with Wolfie, when they both vanish for a few moments and then come back, well, that's what I imagine, because I know Golden Freddy and him are very close. I actually wondered if these two had something more than friendship going on...I didn't know why, but this idea left me very...Uncomfortable...The thought of my best friend being in love with someone, gave me some weird goosebumps, I just don't have any idea why. Maybe because it would be too new to see, my young boy, that I sometimes treat like a little brother, growing up and having a relationship seemed way too soon, hehe. If he did one day, I'll make sure that Foxy and I teach him how it is to have a perfect relationship, because I want him to be as happy as I am with Foxy, as I want each and everyone of my friends to be happy. Even though this family is quite small now, after these disappearances, I am sure we will make it out to a perfect and happy world, together, no matter how we will do it, or what it will take, we will make it. I have hope inside me, and it will never die out.

Wolfie's P.O.V.

Rushing outside the kitchen, i led Golden Freddy to the backstage, where we usually go when he has these «Signals » going on in his head. Turning my head towards him, I timidly ask:

"A-Are...Are you ready... for it...? This signal seemed pretty strong...They must be more than one of them, be careful Golden Freddy..."

Nodding a little, he then said: "Yes..Don't worry about it...I can take these on my own...Don't forget that I had worse headaches before this one, there is nothing to worry about too much about."

Putting his hand on my shoulder, he reassured me with a small tone of confidence in his voice. He then put his hand in front of him, and then, the usual, purple portal opened up in the Backstage room. Before going inside, I made sure to lock the door from the inside, so that Freddy and the others won't see us entering the portal. They musn't know what we tried to hide during all these years...What caused the sudden disappearance of our other friends...There isn't one day where I am not regretting not being able to save them in time...But that is another story. For now, Golden Freddy and I are advancing onwards to the portal, who brought us outside of the Pizzeria's universe. We are about to finally arrive to the place we fear ever since our construction: "The Misfortune Lands". Ever since the pizzeria got built, it didn't stop having incidents, over the years, ruining our reputation, and making the days more quiet, since customers don't come that often now. These incidents, were caused by this one place. The Misfortune Lands. How is it, you may ask. The Pizzeria got built around a cursed place, connected to this world precisely, who has been suffering a cursed fate of bringing Misfortune to those who approach it. Eventually, these lands caused the down fall of our pizzeria, bringing its curse onto the real world. Only those who are stong enough and who have enough hope can only bring peace to these lands once again. But thus far, Golden Freddy had been the only one who survived this trial, by fighting as much monsters as he could to calm down the Lands a little and gathering Hope Inside him. I will explain this when the time comes. For now, let me explain how Golden Freddy could summon a portal to these forbidden lands. That is because he is a "Hopeful Warrior", who swore to bring back the Lands back to its original form, and wipe away the curse of this pizzeria, like the others did before they...Died in these lands...The others might think they just vanished, but only Golden Freddy and I knows the fate of our lost friends...And it's saddening me how much I was useless to him...Not being able to fight at his side...But Golden Freddy insists in not letting me fight, or else I might die like the others did...These loss affected us a lot, and that's why i'm not telling anyone about these lands...Because they might get killed...like...the others... I just don't want that to happen, ever...Especially not to Freddy...Because...H-He's my best friend and...I also..Love him...With all my heart, even though..His Is already taken, sadly...But...I digress...I have been watching behind Golden Freddy, ever since he became the first "Hopeful Warrior", and I watched others became like him, and failing...I watched so much of these...But this day...It is different...I just...I just want to become a "Hopeful Warrior" too, from now on...No matter what Golden Freddy says, I will become one. So far, now that our friends died, he has been the only one to bring hope to these cursed lands...I want to bring hope too, I want to be useful, for once...I am done watching from the back...And...I want to be able to protect Golden Freddy, from all the time he protected me..I want to do the same...That is also why I want to become a Hopeful Warrior, because I want to fight at his side..Gathering hope with him...Be with him...Because of everything he did to protect me...I-I...think I might have feelings for him as well...I thought deeply about this and...I think, It's time to let go of Freddy and...take this opportunity to try out something with Golden Freddy...I mean...For years, I have been trying to make Freddy reciprocate the feelings I have for him for ever so long...I made pizzas for him, took care of his injuries, listening to his problems, comforting him when he was sad...But...The farthest I got was being only his "best friend"...Seeing that he still loves Foxy as much as I do for him...And I fear this will go on for even longer...I have to give up, so I won't be driven into despair of not being able to find love at Freddy's side...This saddens me deeply...But I have someone else at my side, but the thing is...I just don't know if Golden Freddy reciprocates the feelings i'm starting to have for him as well...I HAVE to ask him, today...And..Hope that he says yes...As soon as I thought about that, we arrived inside the first area of the Misfortune Lands, "The Violet Woods".There are four areas in total: "The Violet Woods", "The Fiery Inferno", "The Electric Steppe and finally, "The Canyon of Doom" Nobody before has acessed to any other areas of these Lands. This shows that it takes A LOT to bring hope back to this world. But I am convinced we can, no matter how much time it will take. I just know it.

"The signal is coming from the north of the woods, Wolfie. This area is quite dangerous, as you know, so do as usual. Stay behind me, and don't try to fight the monsters on your own."

Taking me out of my thoughts, Golden Freddy triggered something in me that made me have some confidence I never thought I will have until now:

"N-No...No, I won't stay back! G-Golden Freddy...L-Let me fight with you, let me become a Hopeful Warrior as well!"

Surprised by this sudden proposition, he answered me with the usual speech he gives me when I think about becoming one,in contrast when I REALLY want to be one, like now:

"What did I say about this, Wolfie? You can't become one, this is too dangerous...This is something we have to think about deeply, we have to think about clear motives and objectives, as well as motivations, and really swear we are fighting for right purposes, and for the right causes. Not just because we want to do the same as others do, or for power. This is a decision one shall take with precaution, do you know that?"

With some hesitation to tell my feelings or not, I reply timidly: "B-But...This time...It's not just a simple thinking...I swear...There is more in my heart that makes me want to take this decision, Golden Freddy...I want to fight for hope, but...There is an even more important cause to me..."

Starting to blush, I look away from Golden Freddy's sight, and I think about what to say next. Meanwhile, thinking deeply as well, Golden Freddy asks me this:

"Is that so...? Are you really decided then? And...Can I know the cause you are talking about?"

Blushing even more, I nod timidly, while looking at the floor and playing with my paws, when saying:

"T-This cause...I-It's very special, B-Because...I-It is both a declaration, and a cause...I-It's weird, I-I know, when put that way, but...W-Well..H-Here goes...G-Golden Freddy...I-I...Love you..."

Starting to blush a little as well, the golden bear asks me: "A-Are...You being true, Wolfie...?"

"Y-Yes...My cause...Is to protect you...Like when you did with me...I want to make sure you are still alive, by gaining power to do so, I will be able to be at peace when going with you in the Misfortune Lands...Knowing I could protect the one I love fully...E-Even if you don't feel the same, I am willing to do this for you...Because I love you, G-Golden Freddy..."

The Yellow bear was being speechless, being all the more red as seconds went by. Not saying anything until a few time, he began to flash a big, light-hearted smile on his face:

"W-Wolfie...H-How joyous it makes me to hear these words coming from someone...Especially from you...All these years, I have been fighting alone...Watching all of my friends die, one by one...You were on my side, of course, but I never felt I could...feel the joy of fighting when I am on the battlefield alone...B-But...Knowing someone would take risks just for me...A-And when that someone is you, it m-makes it even better...Someone I was willing to protect...Wants to do the same for me...I-It shows how much...My actions are not as useless as I thought they were, and it brings me so much relief...B-But you...You are telling me this...E-Even though nobody knows about this except you and I, I would have not wanted anyone else to say it...B-Because...I love you as well, Wolfie..."

Being in huge shock before this, I stand here, with no words, blushing as much as ever. Is this for real...? D-Does someone really love me the same...? Having tears running down his cheek, he took my hands, and said the following:

"Seeing all of our friends dying brought me pain over the years...But you...Staying at my side this whole time...Made the pain less hard to take..Every year, I felt attached to you, even more so than a friend could be to another friend...To know I could only count on you made me feel like I fought for a true purpose, but also for something that would make me happy, not that is not forced to me...I wanted something for myself...Something I could cherish after this whole curse has been lifted off, when peace would come...And you just gave it to me...Before, I wouldn't have let you become a Hopeful Warrior, but...Seeing you have now a true purpose, seeing you have grown enough to make such a difficult decision...made me reassured for the future...Seeing you as a full fledged warrior at my side...Battling with me...Defeating monsters one by one...without worries of being hurt, or that the other might die...The true feeling of trust that we have for eachother...I wanted that..I never could have found it before, not even with our other friends, because I was always fighting alone...They just went on their own...Having found their signfigicant other...I was craving for that, I was jealous of them...But now...I have no reason to be, anymore...Since YOU are my special someone...I realized it ever since I saw how much you were supporting me, and now...that you are confessing to me...Shows that we were meant to fight with eachother...We survived both...All this time...we could have died...Or at least one of us could have...Leaving another one alone...But the fact that I, no...We managed to survive this, proves that fate brought us together in that fight...A fight for hope...but also for love...Our feeling were not to be wasted, that is for sure...Since we made it all the way to this point where we confessed to eachother...I am very gratfeful for that..."

I am dreaming...This isn't happening...Someone loves me...As I love this person as well...This is better than I could have ever imagined...I feel like i'm on a small cloud, forgetting that this land is a cursed place full of monsters, all I can see is Golden Freddy's beautiful face, tearing up and smiling at me, blushing even more so than I do. I...I finally found someone who loves me...He's right...It's no wonder why we are still alive...After all that happened to our friends, we could have died as well, but...we didn't...We managed to survive to the point where we grew feelings for eachother...And even ended up telling eachother our deepest feelings...But, even better...In the future...We could make everything brighter, together...If we succeed to bring peace to this world...we could...Live together here, forever...With me being able to forget about Freddy and the huge crush that I have on him...I'll be able to live with someone I could really love with my whole heart without having any troubles of hurting anyone...This could be perfect. I want that...And I could be able to do that with Golden Freddy at my side...We could have another source of power guiding us through...That will be love, of course...We can do anything with it, I am sure...Golden Freddy and I will be able to restore this world...Nothing could never be better for us two right now..This feels like as if we already made this world a peaceful pleace for both of us...Being speechless, with butterflies in my stomach, and astonished by this beautiful declaration, I mumble some words: "G-Golden F-Freddy...D-Does this mean we are...O-Officially...?"

Cutting me off in my sentence, with even more tears of joy running down his face, smiling to no end, he practically confirms what I am thinking about at this precise moment:

"Y-Yes...W-Well...I-If you want me as a boyfriend, O-Of course...H-Hehe..."

Laughing nervously as well, I reply: "Of course I want you to be my boyfriend as well...Y-You already accepted me...So...I have no other choice but to do the same...But I am doing this willingly, of course, hehe...Even if you did not accepted me, I would have still wanted to be your boyfriend...Because I love you, Golden Freddy...and I will always love you, and be at your side...To protect you...As long as I have Hope, and Love..."

Getting close and close are my words are said, I look deeply into his boy I loved, well, the one I ended up loving overtime has accepted me. I am curious about what he thinks that the same has happened to him...

Golden Freddy's P.O.V.

It's finally gone...The Loneliness in battling I had when almost all of our friends fell in battle...I..Don't feel like the same now, and I will never feel like it ever again...I feel like I am actually living, for once...Because ever since assisting to all of these tragidies, without even being able to do anything about them...Makes you feel so empty inside...So cold-hearted...And so empty of emotions, that it becomes a chore to even live and fight anymore. I felt at times, to want to die from battles, so I won't have to suffer from this feeling I had for so long...Ending this eternal pain by dying would have been such a waste, now that I think about it...Because the only friend I had to protect...The only one I had to watch over constantly, became dear to me...Even more so that Love overtook the pain away, and made me finally realize what I have been feeling for said friend...I wasn't just aware of it up until Wolfie said he would do the same with me...To see that someone would take risks of dying, just for me, who took the risks first, and never had anything in return...It feels me with joy, and relief...and security...I feel like I will live on and on with Wolfie fighting at my side...  
We get even closer than before, stare into eachother's eyes, get our lips even more closer than we are...They end up touching eachother, and we eventually kiss. The taste of love never felt so reassuring and sweet...I feel like we could kiss for hours...Clutching Wolfie with all my migth, we both succomb into exctasy and the kiss becomes more passionate than before. The embrace feels like a warm and sweet cloth that is hot enough to bring warmth even in a cold, terrible winter...I never felt this before...It's so good...and it makes me so glad I could experience that again in the future, now that Wolfie and I got together...Linking our hopes in love...Being brought together by our hopes..This is wonderful...I never want this to end, ever...Sadly, this small romantic moment between lovers had to end, since I got another montrous headache, telling me to eradicate the monsters appearing in the North of the woods as soon as I possibly can. Seeing me stopping the kiss, my boyfriend asks me, in a worried tone:

"W-What's wrong, G-Golden Freddy? I-Is something troubling you?"  
I replied, while the signals were getting more and more stronger than I though:

"G-Gnnnh...I-I think we have to cut this moment short...Things are getting more urgent in the north area...I'm sorry, dear..."

Looking a little disappointed, but determined as well, Wolfie replies:

"Oh...I-It's okay, don't worry...We can have some other private moments when we are back in the pizzeria...For now, we better get going fast. It seems pretty urgent, like you said."

Kissing my boyfriend on the cheek, I nod to make him understand everything is all good and that I will take care of the situation as fast as I can. Now that I have a big motivation with me, nothing can stop me, and I can take on anything, or anyone, as long as I have Wolfie at my side.

"You are right, hehe. Before we can get even more intimate..."

I raise my hand up in the air, making my Hope Ring shine a bright yellow color, and gets ready for the transformation:

"It's time I take care of some things, and wipe out the small fry!"

My ring shines even brighter, envelopping me into a wave of it, and putting my transforming clothes one my one, starting with the brown and solid shoes, the soft and comfortable white/Brown pants, the belt with the Deep blue bow on my waist, as well as the yellow ribbons on my brown shirt.  
"Everytime you are transforming, I always think you look stellar in that out fit, hehe!"  
Said my boyfriend while giggling lightly. Blushing from this compliment, I get out my Red and Black Chakrams, and says the following to him:

"Hehe, Thank you kindly. I am sure you will look adorable once you get your outfit as well, Wolfie!"

Blushing so much, he replies: "Aw...You're too kind, dear! T-Thanks a lot!" I grab his hand and head towards the direction of the signal : "Let's get going, now. This shouldn't be the first time I take on these beasts, but I seem like this will be even easier, since i'm with you now. This should be pretty quick, so we'll be able to return to the pizzeria in time for some other moments, hehe!"

We both Run off to the point where my instinct is telling me to go, as Wolfie has trouble catching with the pace I am taking, since I am going so much faster than usual, because I want this to be over as quick as possible. I am looking forward to what will happen next with Wolfie...In hopes to..W-Well, It's not time to think about that, the monsters are here.

"It will be the last time where I hide behind you, Golden Freddy. Tomorrow, I'm fighting with you, instead!" Said Wolfie with a huge smile on his face and enthousiasm in his voice.

"Indeed. Take your time to watch and learn from me, since it will be kind of hard to master the new body and powers you will have at first. But don't worry too much about it, because I will help you all the way, trust me!

"I'm not doubting that one bit! Now go ahead and kick these monster's butts like you always do!"

Without further ado, I get our my Chakrams another time, and rushes to these monsters one by one. Slashing them without any trouble, even killing them with one slice, I keep gathering Hope from all the monsters I take down. Agility and speed are composing my moves like a ballerina concludes her show with her moves. Avoiding every enemy in my sight, I just take them out with little to no difficulty, while Wolfie watching me and being amazed at my skills. Not to brag, but I am even better than the other times, because I actually have something to fight for now, besides saving this world. I have to protect my loved one, and I do it with relative ease. Having taken down all of the Bat-Like, flying enemies, I see another one who shows up, but it's different, this time. It looks like a Despair Deity. A Despair Deity is a higher rank of monster, with bigger power and bigger height, at times. Despite the size of this sing, I keep my blood cold, and runs into it with the huge confidence I have gained since moments ago. This Despair Deity is called "The Cactus Tower". Being relatively big, I have to climb up to its weak point. All Despair Deities have weak points in them that requires skill and precision to attain, at times. This one has its weak point located at the top of its head. This seems relatively easy to do. Rushing to it, the latter throws me some spikes and pointy pillars. Worried that I might get hurt, Wolfie shouts:  
"Be careful, Golden Freddy! Hide behind the trees when he's shooting at you! That way, he won't see you after he shoots his bullets!"

Doing as he suggested, I avoid all of the shots, block some of them with my Chakrams, and climbs on it like it was a normal tree. Gaining confidence in myself every second, I even start smiling while going through this fight, even eproving fun in doing this. That's the first time I feel so alive during a fight against a Despair Duty. I could never thank destiny enough to bring me this feeling after so much despair and sadness has gone through me these years. I feel rewarded for all the efforts I did...And It feels wonderful!  
Finally reaching the weak point, I wave at Wolfie so he could see me defeating the monster, and I then slice the weak point in half, defeating it once and for all. I get out of its head, as Wolfie rushes to me to give me a big hug of victory and relief.

"You did it, Golden Freddy! It is no surprise, though. You are so much talented, you can do basically anything!"

"Not anything, I can't stop fighting for you, Wolfie." I replied this while embracing him tighter and feeling his warmth against my body. Victory never felt so rewarding before.

"Aw...You and your sweet words...Well, I guess that may be true for me as well, when I will become a Hopeful Warrior as well, hehe."

Wolfie replied, with a big blush on his cheeks. I did as well. I felt so warm with him, after battling for him, I feel ever so close to him even more than the other times I battled for him before we were together.

"Yes indeed...Let's go home for now, the others must be pretty worried about us."

"Hehe, you're right. We have a pizza to eat! Let's hope I didn't make it for nothing!"

Wolfie giggled, while thinking about what could happen when we would get there. We would share an even more intimate moment than before...I want to go even deeper with him...To express my love...with...Ugh, I can't even say it, it is too embarassing...But still, this seems pretty obvious what I am trying to explain.

"Oh yes, I forgot about the pizza. Let's go eat it, and taste how beautiful it is, like it always is when you do them~"

I raise my hand, kiss Wolfie and the cheek, and teleport us back to the Pizzeria. Here we are now, in the backstage again. I unlock the door, take Wolfie's hand and goes back in the kitchen. Time here only has been 5 Minutes, when it differs in the Misfortune Lands. I see all of my friends, still sitting down in front of the table, with the pizza on it, it looks still warm.

"Oh, you two are back! What happened, this time?"  
Freddy said as he saw us sitting down with them at the table. Foxy was giggling and laughing he said: "Hehehe, I'm sure they had some "Business" with eachother, am I right, fellas? Hahahahaha!"  
Blushing heavily as he heard this, Wolfie quickly denied:  
"N-No! Not at all! He was just feeling under the weather, that's all!"

"Looks like you're hiding us something, don't you? Hehehe!" Foxy said while laughing even more.

Wolfie timidly turns towards me and whispers the following:

"S-Should we tell him about...us...?"

Chuckling a little bit, I reply: "Well, Let's keep it a secret at least until you become a Hopeful Warrior, okay?"

Wolfie nodded and took his slice of Pizza to eat it, trying to Ignore Foxy's comment, blushing heavily as he did so.  
The others took their slice as well, and so did I. And then, we all began to ate, like a happy family enjoying their supper at night, even though it was midnight and it was way past the time for that, but it made me appreciate the compagny of my friends even more, since that now, I am happily in love. And I feel that nothing will never disrupt the peace I have finally gained after all these years...


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights at Freddy's : The Misfortune Saga

Chapter 2 : This Light in their eyes.

 _Golden Freddy's P.O.V._

Morning begins to show up today, and I couldn't have been happier to wake up besides someone today, as I finally stopped sleeping alone yesterday. The Bright sunrays are going down my sleeping body, no, OUR sleepings bodies. Penetrating the room's window, it began to illuminate my face, keeping me from sleeping more. Moving a little, I Open my eyes, and I see the bright sunshine blinding my vision, but it was not the brightest sight I could have seen today: when I woke up, I saw the aformentioned person whom I was sleeping next to. His fur was like a shining silver armour that protected us from having bad dreams and nightmares. The green shirt shined even brighter than any of the smiles he gave to me to make me feel happy and loved. Seeing the sun shining on him, gives me hope for the future. OUR future, that is. There is just one thing: I have been single for so long, and I have never been in a relationship before, so...I had no idea on how to act in front of Wolfie...I didn't had any clue of what to do when you are with someone, and neither did he...I hope he could at least know more than me on what to do when you have a boyfriend...For starters, I had no idea on how to wake him up...Should I just let him sleep, or...do affectionate moves to wake him up gently, or straightforward wake him up. Would he be irritated if I try to wake him up, somewhat? As soon as I start thinking that, I see him opening his eyes a little, looking like a little, nowborn puppy who is just starting to open his eyes for the first time.

"Mmmmh...gnnnnh...Is it...already morning?" Wolfie said, while yawing and stretching like a cat who woke up after a couple hours of sleep.

I turn towards him, laying down as well, unsure of what do to, I suddenly kiss him passionately to wake him up gently.

"Mmmpf?! E-Ehm...G-Golden Freddy...? E-Ehm...T-That was nice of you, b-but...I-I can wake up by myself, don't worry...Hehe..." He said that, as he blushed and started to get up from the floor.

"O-Oh...S-Sorry, I-It's just that I wanted to wake you up gently, so you wouldn't feel tired, Heheh...But it seems as if it did not went the way I wanted it to go..."

I replied, embrassed and blushing from slight shame, trying to cover it with a small chuckle.

"Aw, this is actually pretty sweet, hehehe! Well...Next time, you know how to wake me up, tee hee!"  
Giggling gently, the wolf got up and tied his hair back. It's time I get up as well, and am startled by the sudden kiss Wolfie just gave me after I got up.

"O-Oh...E-Ehm...W-Why this...Ehm...Sudden Kiss..?"  
All confused but also amazed by this kiss, I mumble words that Wolfie seem to understand very well.

"Well...you get points for trying, that's why I gave you this kiss! To...Encourage you to get even better."  
Giggling a bit, the Wolf told something I could not quite get.

"Get better...?Better at what?"  
I told, scratching my head

"At relationships, Silly! When we got together yesterday, I clearly saw you were kind of...lost in what to do, and so was I..."

"Yes...It is actually the first time we have ever been in a relationship both, together, at that...I had no idea how a boyfriend should act around his..."  
Suddenly hugging me tightly, I felt his warmth around me, making me feel somewhat uncomfortable, but still feeling the same thing ever since I have Wolfie besides me. Just one thing bothers me: the fact that I don't really know how to act in front of him...

"Well, It doesn't matter now...We still have penty of time to learn everything until the next warning, don't we?"  
Grabbing my hands, with a big smile on his face, he looked at me with such tenderness and love in his eyes, and said the following:  
"I'll make sure to be a good boyfriend to you, Golden Freddy!"  
Seeing the light in his eyes reassured me quite a bit about the fact of not being in a relationship until I got together with Wolfie. I'm sure that someday, me and Him will become an even better couple than Freddy and Foxy, hehe...It gives me an idea...

"Oh...ehm...W-Wolfie...?"  
I mumbled very lightly to him

"Mmmh? What is it, Golden Freddy?"

"If we are looking forward to become better boyfriends...Why not seek advice from people who are expert in this precise thing?"  
I responded to him in a kind of shy way.

"Huh? Mmmmh...Who do you think of precisely...?"  
He responded, having a slight idea of who they might be.

"Well, uh...Why not ask Freddy and Foxy on how to act when being in a relationship?"  
I replied, not being sure of which reaction to expect from him considering I know...he's got a huge crush on Freddy...I tried to push this fact aside when I got together with him after I confessed...But sometimes, you just can't seem to get away from some facts...I will try to live with it, even though it may seem kind of hard to take when you learn the one you love has a crush on one of your best friends, but...with enough Love, i'm sure I can get over the fact, and it won't keep us from living together happily...

"T-Them...? W-Well...I-I suppose they are...adequate...ehm...T-Teachers...Good Idea, Golden Freddy..."

Wolfie seemed kind of nervous, reticent even...It is as if something was bothering him and tried to hide it, but...I knew it all too well...That is why I am going to not tell anything, and help him when he would really need it. After all, even if I don't have a clue on how to be one, I am still his boyfriend, and I know when something is wrong and when to do something about it.

"It is kind of early, though...Are you sure you want to wake them up...?"  
Wolfie mumbled quite shyly, but I clearly understood what he said.

"We should probably wait..."  
I said to myself, starting to think about what would happen if I tell Freddy and Foxy we're in a relationship. After all, I did told Wolfie to wait until he becomes a Hopeful Warrior to tell everyone...But it seems like the situation is kind of in the need of them knowing it, or else we are going to be pretty lame at being In a relationship...

"Well, it's not the first time they have to wake up early, they do that every weekdays, even!"  
Wolfie giggled lightly as he said that, not knowing what I really meant when I said that we should wait.

"No, Not that, but...I think we should wait to tell them, you know? I did said to you to wait until you become a Hopeful Warrior to say it."

"Why not tell them now? What would it change to say it just a day early? And we REALLY need some help as of right now, don't you see? We both suck at being boyfriends!"

Wolfie replied with a slight tone of panic In his voice. He's not wrong, after all, I don't know what could change if we tell them only a day early, we would have told them anyways, so...

"Mmmh...You are right...Let's go wake these two up."

I said with little to no hesitation, and headed towards the exit, grabbing Wolfie's hand and taking him with me. A little bit surprised, he said:

"O-Oh, E-Ehm...Y-Yeah, L-Let's go, hehe..."  
Blushing a bit and holding my hand tighter as we walk by, Wolfie felt also kind of uncomfortable with the idea of seeing Freddy for the first time to not try wooing him, but only just asking for advice for him. I knew that because I saw his face, scrunching up a little bit when we were heading towards the Stage, where Freddy was sleeping.  
Reaching the Stage, we saw the brown bear sleeping tightly, and deeply. We had no idea of who should wake him up. We stood here for 5 minutes, watching the bear sleeping, whilst still deciding who would wake him. Finally, Wolfie stepped in front of him, while being very nervous about on how to approach him and wake him up..

"E-Ehm...F-Freddy...? We...ehm...We need you for something...Would you please wake up...?"  
Mumbling very quietly to not wake him up abuptely. He tried shaking him up a little bit, but to no avail. I stepped in as well, and talked a little louder to my counterpart:

"Uh, hey, Freddy...We need you for something, can you wake up, please? It's very urgent!"  
Sadly, he just isn't waking up and is sleeping even deeper than before, now.

"You guys surely don't know how to wake up a sleeping bear, do you?"  
Suddenly, a voice came in and pierced right through the stage. It was Foxy, Freddy's boyfriend who apparently knew how to wake Freddy up.  
"O-Oh; Foxy...Y-You're already awake...?"  
Seemingly a little irked by his presence, Wolfie was surprised that the fox was awake at this hour.

"Whatcha need Freddy-Poo for anyways? Can't ye just let my poor baby sleep? Or at least wait until I wake him up?"  
The pirate fox said in a cheerful voice, he seemed like he has something in his mind.

"Ehm...Well, You see, Wolfie and I got together yesterday, but the thing is, we really suck at relationships, so we figured that we could use some help from you two, since you guys are together since 1987, you two are so much more knowledgable than us..."  
I said, quite shyly to the Pirate Fox. The second after I said that, he jumped at us and hugged us to no end whilst saying:  
"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Aaaaaaaaw, this is sooooo adorable, congrats to you both, I'm so happy for you, jeez! YOU TWO ARE GONNA BE HAPPY FOREVER WITH US, I CAN PROMISE YOU, GUYS!"

Tightening his embrace a little more, we felt like we're suffocating from the kind Fox's tight hug, as we have trouble replying: " T-This is...S-So nice of you, T-Thank you, F-Foxy...B-But...C-Can you let us go, P-Please...? W-We can't breathe..."  
Said Wolfie while gasping for air.

Giggling and letting us loose, the red Fox replied in a joyful tone:

"Hehehe, sorry, mateys! It's just that I feel so happy whenever someone finds love, especially you two, my bestest of friends!"

Taking Wolfie's head under his shoulder and doing a noogie, Foxy was laughing to no end and seemed ever so joyful at our happiness.

"O-Oww...P-Please Foxy, S-Stop that!"  
Being hurt a littleby the display of affection, Wolfie began to get a little irked at Foxy's behaviour, as he considers the latter to be his biggest rival, at least, until now, that is. He always never could stand his behaviour for so long.

"Okay okay, lad! So, You wanna wake up big bear, huh? Lemme do it, you guys don't know how to wake Freddy! Besides, I was looking forward to this ever since yesterday! This doof woke me up too early, and now, it's my turn, hehehe..."  
Rubbing his hands against themselves, arborating a malicious smile on his face, the fox prepared to "attack" the sleeping bear, and to wake him up, something that we tried, but to no avail. Jumping with full force on Freddy, he made him fall on the the floor, scaring him to no end and shouting the following in his ear:  
"WAKEY WAKEY, FREDDY POO! WE GOT A CODE RED HERE!"

Screaming his lungs out, Freddy fell down and was very astonished and irritated by his boyfriend's action.  
"F-Foxy?! W-What the heck are you doing?! I was sleeping, you know?!"

"There's no time to sleep, Freddy-Poo! We got an emergency here! It's the biggest we had yet, even!"  
The Fox replied, pointing to us both and ruffling his Boyfriends's hair.

"Now what could possibly be so urgent for you to wake me up in such a brutal way?!  
Freddy asked, still startled by Foxy's scream in his ears.

"We...ehm...We actually need you two's advice...Because..."  
When Wolfie started to answer to the bear, Foxy cut him right off to announce the good news to his boyfriend:  
"Because these two became a thing yesterday and absolutely suck at being boyfriends!"  
Very very astonished by what his boyfriend told him Freddy took a moment before finally replying, looking quite happy, with a inch of confusion on his face:

"T-That...That's wonderful! I..um...I don't know what to say, That is quite unexpected, hehe...I never thought you two had feelings for eachother...But then again, you seemed to spend a lot of time alone, just the both of you...I should have figured that out, hehehe."

Giggling and smiling widely, Foxy was apprently very happy with his boyfriend's reaction to Wolfie and I being in a relationship. Being all jumpy and joyous about all of that, Foxy seemed very excited to give us advice and was eagerly awaiting his boyfriend's answer.

"So, whaddya think, Freddy? Wanna give 'em advice? I, for one, sure do! I want 'em to be as happy as us! I finally have pupils to teach, that's so exciting!"

"Mmmmmh...Alright, then! I'll help you both at being good boyfriends to eachother, and live very happy together. You two are in good hands, with us! Right, honey?"

Kissing Foxy's cheek, Freddy accepted our request and had big smile on his face.

"Hell yeah, Freddy-Poo! Let's help these two being champs at love! So, should we take one of them with us alone to explain them, or...?"  
Kissing his boyfriend back, Foxy looked very eager to teach us how to be boyfriends. To be truly honest, I was as eager as him, I will get to learn how to be the best boyfriend for Wolfie.  
I have so many questions, though...How to act? What to do? What is the key to the best of relationships? I am sure Freddy and Foxy got the answer to these questions. To be fair, I know they don't have ALL the anwsers, but i'm convinced they have the answer to the most important questions. There is one thing that bothers me, though...If Freddy takes Wolfie alone to talk to him about that, i'm scared that Wolfie might have his feelings for Freddy take over his determination to be a good boyfriend, and that he might do something...bad. But, I have to trust him. I guess this is what boyfriends do?

"Uuuuuh...You mean you're going to take one of us separately?"  
Asked the Wolf, a little anxious about this idea, because he knew that deep down, he will have trouble hanging out with either alone. He would be extremely irked and nervous while being with Foxy alone, and very flustered and timid when hanging out with Freddy, because of the huge crush for the bear. All I have to do is hope that it goes well with either of them...

"Yuppity Yup, you got it, lad! Sooooo...Who's gonna go with who?"

As Foxy asked the question that I feared, he turned towards Freddy and awaited his response.

"Mmmmmh...Well, since Wolfie and I share a very special bond, then it's only natural for me to explain this sort of things to him, since we always have been there for eachother when we had problems, and we always had that brotherly-like bond. I could explain him easier that Foxy, you take Golden Freddy with you, alright?"  
As Freddy approached Wolfie,the latter felt kind of nervous when he was close to him. I saw his nervosity getting stronger and stronger as seconds went by, shaking and trembling with all his body. I see his crush is as strong as before...Trying to ignore this, I went closer to Foxy and got ready to "learn" how to be a good boyfriend with Foxy.  
"Aye aye, Captain Freddy! Let's go, Golden Matey, it's time to educate you about stuff that you suck at!"  
Taking my arm and bringing me to another room, Foxy looked very enthousiastic with the idea of educating me on how to be a good boyfriend. As I went with him, I saw Wolfie waving me goodbye shyly. I hope everything will be okay with him and Freddy... 

_Wolfie's ._

Foxy and Golden Freddy left for the Pirate Cove, to talk in private about relationships. As for me, I am left alone...with Freddy...the one that I always have loved during my life...And...He's the one who is supposed to educated me on relationships...Because I got together with Golden Freddy, and he decided that he was the one to give me advice. I'm very, VERY scared...about what might happen during this private conversation...Because, even if I love Golden Freddy with my whole heart, I still..feel like I could never get over Freddy, and the fact that he will never love me the same as I do for him...because he's got someone for him already...so...I have to try living happy with Golden Freddy, and being the best boyfriend for him, and that's why Freddy's here, but...I feel like this is going to take a while before my feelings for said bear disappear...  
Looking at the ground, playing with my paws, everything feel very awkward, at least on my side...Freddy, however didn't seemed as nervous as me, but he felt kind of anxious about this. I just wonder why...Right after I thought about this, Freddy grabbed my arm, and made me sat on the border of the stage:

"Here, you'll be more confortable while talking about this, hehe."  
Flashing a slight smile, the bear sat right beside me, and gently grabbed my paw and caressed it, as if he wanted me to feel serene and calm to talk about this. Maybe he knew of my feelings for him? And thus he did not want me to be scared and make me feel secure as well? I don't know...  
Releasing a deep sigh, Freddy looked at me in the most gentle and compassionate way a best friend could do.  
"Wolfie, you know how much of a little brother I consider you to be to me, but...I always have been hopeful and worried about your future. The more our friends disappeared, the more I was worried about you, you know? You had nobody to...ehm...how can I say it...To turn up to. I mean, of course, you had us, your friends to support you, and supporting eachother because it greatly affected us as well, but out of all of us, you seemed to be the most lonely whenever one of our friends 's why you needed "more", in terms of support, per say. You never did beneficiate of such support, until now...That is what's so much wonderful about relationships, because this kind of support and love is so unique, more than your simple friends could ever bring to you. The first thing I have to say, is to keep Golden Freddy around you as much as you can, because I, for one, can't live without Foxy at my side. He's the one keeping me calm, gentle and compassionate, as you see right now. We both complete eachother, and you, with Golden Freddy might be able to do the same if you follow our advices both."  
Looking down and trembling horribly with nervousity, I just cannot help but to feel very awkward with Freddy at my side...I'm even starting to have sweat dripping on my forehead...Trying to not feel jealous about the thing the Freddy and Foxy have that the former just explained...And I hope that I would have it with Golden Freddy, and that it will help me get over my feeling I have for Freddy for good, because...If they don't, it will cause problems in my love life and overall group...And I hate conflicts between our group...Trying to reply, I mumble a few things:  
"E-Ehm...T-Thanks for helping us both, F-Freddy...Y-You're so nice...I'm so glad to have you as my best friend..."

Chuckling a little whilst smiling, Freddy turned to me and looked me in the eyes and said:  
"It's no problems! After all, we have been friends ever since the day the Pizzeria opened, so the least I can do is to help whenever I can, right? Now tell me, what do you need help for? What exactly do you want to know about relationships?"

"Ehm...Well, Basically everything, but...ehm..the thing that I want to know the most is how to act in front of the other...what to do and...basically how a boyfriend should act, so...L-Let's begin with that, I guess...?"  
Replying very shyly and nervously, I was kind of hesitating on my response, because...To be truly honest, I feel like the fact that I love Freddy so much is blocking me with everything I want to do with Golden Freddy, and I wanted to confess, so Freddy can help me with that, but...i'm too shy to actually tell him...And that it might screw everything up on our little group...I mean, we are so few left and if everyone is divided because of one thing, that would mean that pretty much all of my friends won't speak to me after what I have done and I would be all alone...But at least, If that happens, I could maybe count on Golden Freddy to support me, since he's my boyfriend...I love him so much and I don't want to lose him, ever...

"Aaah, so you want to know the basics, huh. Mmmmh...Acting...So...There are many ways to behave when you are in front of your boyfriend. For a beginner like you, you should start acting affectionate and careful for his safety. I mean...uh...Stay attached to him, show him that you love him, with little attentions, sweet words and support on basically everything he does. The best way to keep his man around is to show that you want him to be around. As you see, Foxy is like that all the time with me. And look, me and him are still together, even after so many years. Of course, there has been some fights between us, but nothing too strong to tear us apart. But I digress. When you act like that, it show to him that he is your most precious and valuable being you have ever met.  
And that is the key of how to act and how to be in front of your dear Golden Boyfriend, hehe. Do you...Have any questions?"  
Freddy replied with the most gentle and calm tone I have ever heard from him. I think I heard a tone of melacholy in his voice, though. It sounded like he's letting someone very precious go. My most safe bet is that maybe he's emotional about me, his best friend, whom he had a brotherly like relationship finally having found love with another one, and the he may be proud of me in some way, and vey happy. But I kind of feel like he's sad in some part of him. I can't read his heart, nor his mind, but I know for sure that something is going on with all of this.  
Very shyly, I ask him:  
"Um...Are you okay Freddy...?"

"O-oh, Well...It's just that seeing my "Little brother" growing up to be a man, having someone to love, knowing this feeling after ever so long our friends disappeared. I-It feels kind of weird seeing you like that now, but...I am proud of you, Wolfie. I really am...Good Luck with being ever so happy with your boyfriend. If there is anything else you want to know, I will alays be here for you, no matter what. I only told you the basics like you asked, but feel free to ask me about anything else. But I'm sure Foxy told Golden Freddy the other half of being in a relationship, I only told you about the emotional part of it."

After replying to me with a little tear up his eye, Freddy gave me a big, tight hug to show me how happy he is for me. Even though I did heard a slight tone of sadness in his voice this time. Hugging him back very tightly, I even did as so if like I didn't want to let go of my feelings for him...Everything we did together, everything I did for him, and tat he did for me...They were made even better because of said feelings, and I felt so...warm and fuzzy...but it was a wonderful feeling to have, even if it did make me nervous, or anxious, or scared...It was the most wonderful feeling I have had all my life...It's saddening me to say that, but...it's even better than the feeling I have when I have Golden Freddy at my side...I don't want to lose him, though...But I don't want to lose the feelings I have for Freddy either, they are more precious for me than life itself...I...I really don't want to let go of either...I will feel so bad if I let go of either, so...I just want to try and get over my feelings for Freddy, even though it will hurt...But it is for our little group of friend's sake...I don't want to lose them either...Friendship for me, is as important, if not, even more than love...Because Friends are tied to eachother for ever...I know that...Even if we lost so many...My most precious ones were still here...Foxy, Mangle, Golden Freddy; and Freddy...If all of us managed to survive until now, then it means NOTHING will tear us apart...But I have to make sure to keep them as well...When you want to keep something around, you do something about it, like Freddy told me...Not only for Golden Freddy, but also each and everyone of us here...It will hurt, but I will get over it, somehow... 

"F-Freddy... I-I...T-Thank you...F-For everything..."  
Tightening my embrace harder as second passes, I start crying a little. As he hears my sobbing, Freddy gently rubs my back and replies:

"There there...everything will be alright...And I can assure you that you will be truly happy...I am here now...And everyone else...So stop worrying about it and smile like I always taught you to in the darkest moments, ok? Besides, it's nothing too impossible to do, right? I'm sure you will be able to do it, because I believe in you Wolfie, I always did. And Golden Freddy thinks the same, I am sure of it...Speaking of which, I think they might be done, now. Do you want to go see?"

Tightening a little more, I reply:

"I...I don't wanna let go, but...Yeah...L-Let's go see them..."

Getting up from the stage, Freddy and I stopped hugging, but the bear grabbed my paw and led me to the Pirate Cove. I was ever so red from blushing when he did that... 

Joining the Pirate Cove, I saw Golden Freddy, Foxy and Mangle, surprisingly who was blushing as much as I did, but I don't know why...I decided to greet the white vixen with a friendly smile and approached her whilst saying:

"Oh, Hello Mangle! Did you sleep well? What are you doing in Pirate Cove with Golden Freddy and Foxy?"

Blushing ever so much, without anyone of us knowing why, she replied very shyly:

"O-Oh...H-Hey Guys! W-What's up...? W-Well, I was just..curious about what was going on here, and...saw the two of them here and...well, things happened and I..."  
Cutting Mangle right off, Foxy responded to us instead of letting her finish her sentence:

"A-And she just knew Golden Freddy and Wolfie were a thing, Y-Yeah! Nothing else happenened, R-Really! We were just...hangin' out, yeah!"

Said Foxy while blushing as well. A little suspicious, his boyfriend asked:

"Mmmh...Are you sure nothing else has happened? Why is Mangle so red, then?"

"E-Ehm...I'm just so hot in here, yeah! Hehehe, after all, we're in the middle of the summer, it's no surprising at all! And I can't really stand warmth for so long..."  
Answered Mangle, still very red and blushing.

"Mmmmh...What were you guys talking about when Freddy and I were alone?"  
I asked while trying to ignore the fact that Mangle was shamelessly lying. I know her too well, so I know whenever she lies and tells the truth. The others don't, though. That's because they haven't been as close as I was with her. We share every single one of our secrets. I know she won't tell my secrets to anyone, and that I won't tell hers. I did find out why she was blushing that day, and it has something to do with one of her secrets. But that's another story for another time.

"Ehm...W-Well...N-Not much, hehe..."  
Golden Freddy Answered to me, while blushing as well.

"We talked about the Physical Stuff, lad! Ya know? The "Interesting" parts, and the perks of being in a relationship is to get some sweet lovin' from the other one, heheh..."

Foxy expanded the answer that Golden Freddy gave, which gave us pretty much embarassement and awkardness when I heard he talked about the "physical stuff". I didn't know much, but oh boy, was I embarassed when I found out what it was when Golden Freddy will tell me after this conversation...

"O-Oh...I-I don't know what that is yet, but...It sure seems...Interesting..."

I replied, while not knowing what to respond to that, since I had no clue what Foxy was talking about.

"Oh, trust me, it is, Lad! You will have "fun" discovering that with your boyfriend, hehe..."  
Foxy replied, with an inch of maliciousness in his voice.

Laughing nervously, Freddy replied:

"Hehe, now now, Foxy. It's up to them to experience on their own, when they have privacy, so...Let's leave that subject aside, okay?" 

Feeling a little bit awkard, Freddy cut the subject short, and it was all for the better. 

"Oh, I almost Forgot! Congratulations to you both, I'm so glad you two got together! I wish you so much happiness in your life! Hehehe!"

Flashing a smile and laughing, Mangle told us how happy she was when she found out us both were a thing. Everybody seems so happy that we both found love in eachother, that's why I'm so glad to have friends like that to support me...I know they will always be here whenever I need to, proven by Freddy's tenderness towards me, and I will never be as thankful as I am now...

"Thank you very much, Mangle. Hehe, I really appreciate that all of you are so happy about it, it makes me so joyful!"  
Said Golden Freddy in an usually upbeat tone. I see that this whole situation is starting to change him, for the better!

"Oh course we are! Love is one of the most beautiful things to enjoy in life. With Friendship, of course!"  
Said Freddy with such happiness in his voice as well.

"Aaaw, man, that was cheesy! Freddy-Poo is always so mushy like that when things like this happen, geez..."  
Replied the red Fox with pretty much nothing but sarcasm. We all laughed then after that.

"Don't mock me! Who was so eager to told these two about love, huh? You were! So stop pretending this does not affect you as well!

Freddy scolded Foxy with playfulness in his voice.

"Aaaw, what are ye gonna do, big bear? Punish me..? Hehehe, don't make me laugh!"

Foxy playfully replied whilst ingoring the fact Freddy just told him about. I did agree with him, he was the most happy when he found out about Golden Freddy and I, so...I can't blame Freddy for saying that.

While hearing all of that, Mangle giggles lightly and proposes us the following:

"Why don't we all gather around a Pizza to celebrate that? That'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Great idea, lass! Come on, let's go the the kitchen!"  
Foxy replied with even more joy in his voice. I should clarify that Foxy LOVES to eat. He would do anything for a pizza, so i'm not surprised that he's that happy to get a pizza today.

And thus, we all went to the kitchen, and prepared ourselves a big, hot and steamy pizza to celebrate the fact that Golden Freddy and I are together. Seeing this Pizza was hot, I turned to Golden Freddy, blew on his slice and said:

"Be careful, Golden Freddy! I..I don't want you to burn your tongue, hehe..."

Blushing a little, the golden bear kissed me on the cheek, and replied:

"Aww...That is so sweet of you, thanks, honey." 

"H-Honey...?"  
Blushing as well, I was surprised to see Golden Freddy act like that. Looks like his talk with Foxy paid off. I'm glad.

I turned to Freddy a little, and made sure that what I did was alright:

"So...How was I, Freddy..?"

Raising his thumbs up and winking, Freddy responded:

"You were perfect! Keep this up and you both will make perfect boyfriends, I can assure you!"

Very glad with this response, I blushed even more and began to eat my slice. From this night on, I started to know how to be a good boyfriend, and I'm sure Golden Freddy did as well.  
The most important part has yet to come: learning how to fight Monsters of the Misfortune Lands with Golden Freddy at my side. This time, Golden Freddy will do the teachings to me. I sure hope I will become a strong hopeful Warrior, to protect him...Because I don't want to lose him...Ever...Like I said...If you want to keep someone or something around, you DO something about it... __


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights at Freddy's : The Misfortune Saga

Author's note: Alright, First, i'm sorry for how long this chapter came out, I had huge issues in my life but finally got the motivation to continue this story, so enjoy !

Chapter 3: I am not alone anymore...

 _Wolfie's P.O.V._

What a week...I'm exhausted...Work in the pizzeria never has been so tiring these past couple of days, but...I'm not complaining, to be honest. Yes, it is pretty tiring to sing the same songs all of over again for children, having to watch the way I'm singing to not screw any lines, and keep the air flowing in my lungs, well...My metallic lungs, but I just had another source of motivation to continue singing for as long as live, yesterday. Golden Freddy became my beacon, my hope and my light for everything whenever I feel tired, and just the fact of being at his side fills me with energy, and motivation….Motivation to do my job good, and preserve the pizzeria so we can keep it stable, and live a pretty normal life, as animatronics, and be happy. There is another thing, though….I'm going to become a Hopeful Warrior today, so I have to do even more work than I usually do. I decided to become one after a week, instead of last time, because I wanted Golden Freddy and I to get closer and training our...boyfriend behavior, haha. It's easier for Golden Freddy to be a Hopeful Warrior because he's been put "out of order", like Foxy is. He just isn't known to people, and he can do whatever he wants anytime. But that's why he also feels kind of useless, well...up until to the point I became a Hopeful Warrior. He had a reason to live, and I was craving for that since ages. I finally had one, now. I am not alone anymore….I love him, and I want to be a great Warrior like he is….Just to help him, to finally save The Misfortune Lands from the curse, purify or Pizzeria, and live happily with him in the pure lands, and...finally put an end to my feelings for Freddy, so that our little group of friends can be preserved as long as we live...I don't want to lose anyone, especially not Freddy…Speaking of which, I hope that my feelings will fade out now that Golden Freddy and I are together...I have to try my best to be the greatest boyfriend that Golden Freddy ever had! Well, even if I'm the only one he's ever had...That doesn't matter now, I have about 5 minutes before my boyfriend wakes up. I want to surprise him a little...Hehe...  
I make my way towards the Safe Room, where Golden Freddy is sleeping, seems like he's the same as Freddy...Well, their way of sleeping is the same, they are both sleepyheads, haha! I have to stop comparing the two, though, I feel like this is going to be not very good for my relationship, so...I'd rather stop comparing these two.  
Preparing myself to jump on him, I take deep breaths to make sure I don't miss my shot. Foxy taught me this simple little trick to wake up someone, at least that's what he told me. Now I don't really if this works on someone besides Freddy, but it's worth the shot.  
And off I go, I jump on my Golden Boyfriend, landing on his chest, whilst kissing him in the process. His little moan of surprise surely showed how astonished he was at this bold move, but proceeded to continue the kiss nevertheless, feeling the passion coming from my lips pressing against his. This moment felt ever so delicate and rough at the same time, like a summer breeze combined to the heat of the sun. It was ever so passionate, warm and mostly very moist, as my boyfriend drools a lot when he sleeps, and it was no exception here. I had a lot of saliva going inside my mouth, but...it wasn't very irritating, it didn't minded it at all...In fact,  
it was rather interesting, and...pleasurable, to say the least. I never knew I liked such a thing, but...I like it. A lot.

"Mmmmh...G-Good Morning, honey….Have you slept well? Afufufu~"  
Feeling kind of frisky after the kiss, I mumbled with a seductive tone in my voice, starting deep into the eye sockets of my dear lover.

"O-Oh, didn't expect you to do that, my dearest...But I like your boldness, hehe...Good Morning, my love…I've certainly did sleep well, next to you...How about you?~"

With his deep and smooth voice, my back began tingling from these passionate words, especially with this kind of tone~ I felt very...rejuvenated by this deep tone, hehe. Of course, I proceed to answer right after, but I won't lie, even after this talk we both had with Freddy and Foxy, I felt still kind of embarrassed and silly when doing this kind of things, but...I'll get used to it, I'm sure.

"I slept greatly, even though that I could have used without your slight snores, my love~" Now now, the fact that I became a better boyfriend doesn't mean I have to sugarcoat the truth to my lover. Freddy did teach me to always tell the truth to my lover, last night. Still, I said that with a playful voice to make my boyfriend understand that I was saying that for fun and games.

"Hehe, oh well, I'll make sure to stop snoring for you, Wolfie~ As long as your sleep was alright, this means we can get started?"

Oh yes, I forgot to mention that. Today is the day I will become a Hopeful Warrior, and Golden Freddy, as he is the most talented Hopeful Warrior that I know of, but mostly the only one left, he's the one to do the teachings to me today. He will teach me the core of being a Hopeful Warrior, how to become one, and all the different techniques coming from a Warrior.

Man..Now that I remember it, this is the first time Golden Freddy and I will be spending a whole day in The Misfortune Lands, in a long, long time. The last time was where we got so close to each other…

(From this point onward, this will be a **flashback,** **written in bold. At the end, the writing will go back to normal** ) (for FA readers, this will be indicated by a [FB], both at the beginning, and at the end)

 _Wolfie's P.O.V of the Flashback_

[FB]

 **Uuuuugh, I'm so tired...All this singing has got me so excruciatingly fatigued, but this isn't the worst part of the day, oh no...Ever since our companions disappeared, day by day, whenever i'm surrounded by my friends, I feel...I don't know, I feel very, VERY lonely, especially since my crush since we were brought to this pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear, has been taken by someone else...Foxy the Pirate. Since à week, July 10** **th** **1988, was the day he confessed. I had no idea these two were in love, and I wasn't fast enough to convey my feelings to Freddy, since I'm so shy… Foxy has always been hyperactive and outgoing, and i'm just a shy, quiet and introvert goof….But I don't hate him, in fact, he's been a very close friend of mine for these two years we spent together. I used to hang out in Pirate Cove a lot, but I can't help to feel some tension between us when we're all in the same room, and tonight, it'll be a special treat that Mangle was going to prepare for us, so I couldn't miss that. I love treats….Almost as much as I love Freddy….  
Anyways, the day is over, and it's almost time for our little reunion in the Kitchen, with Mangle already here, to prepare the treats, I can't wait!  
But I can't help but to feel apprehensive…Those feelings just won't go away, and...I don't want to hurt my dear friend Foxy…  
I make my way to the Kitchen and I open the door, trying to hide my true feelings in front of the others, and kindly say:**

 **"Hello there, everyone ! Eh? The others aren't here?"**

 **"Ah, you're already here? Hey Wolfie! You know Foxy and Freddy, they always never wait to spend time with each other, lucky them..But anyways, I can't wait for you guys to taste my new treats ! But you can't look yet, it's a secret and I don't want you to spoil the surprise for the two Lovebirds."**

 **Always as generous as ever, Mangle welcomes me with a bright and sincere smile with her face, I envy her...She's so strong, ever since she told me about her crush on Foxy, I can't help but admire her, she always face every day with a smile, whereas I always mope around and always complain that I don't have Freddy, blah blah blah…**

 **"** _ **sigh**_ **Alright then, I guess I'll just wait then."**

 **I sit, looking down** **at the table. Mangle immediately notices there's something wrong with me since I'm not smiling** **anymore. It's amazing how she notices that when she is busy with makng the "treats", thus facing the oven and not me.**

 **She turns off the oven, and goes to me, kneeling to get to my height.  
She then asks me what's wrong:**

 **"Is something the matter, pumpkin?"**

 **She always was a mother figure to me, and I love Mangle with my whole heart. She introduced me to everyone else in 1987 and she made sure I was feeling comfortable with the others since there was quite a lot of us back in the day. I was the youngest and everyone else was just so big...I needed someone to have at my side while I was accustomed to everything here. She sure is motherly and Optimistic for someone who gets taken apart every day by children that wants to play with her.**

 **Facing my head towards her, I don't say a word and I resume my smiling as if nothing happened.**

 **It's obvious she doesn't believe me, she frowns right when I smiled and was stroking my hair.**

 **"Come on, I know you enough to know when something is wrong, so tell me, what's the matter?"**

 **Shaking my head, I was determined to not talk about Freddy today like I always do to her, I was afraid I would bother her since I constantly go to her when I want to talk about Freddy.**

 **"Nothing, I'm just a little tired, that's all!"**

 **"Come on, Wolfie, you know you can say everything to me. Ah, I get it, it's about Freddy again, isn't it?"**

 **She saw right through my mind...How does she do that?**

 **"...yes, okay, I admit it...But I was scared to bother you with him again since I constantly nag about it while you've never even talked about your struggles with Foxy after 1987..."**

 **"Yeah, but it's not the same, I grew accustomed to it,** **and I'm older, you're still very young, at least, you were built to have a young mind and be with very young Children, so unconsciously, you might have picked up on some habits that children have, like always wanting what they can't get. I grew out of this phase long ago, silly!"**

 **** _Mangle's P.O.V._

 **I had to be forced to act tough for him, but deep down, it still hurts seeing Foxy with Freddy...But I won't lose it, no matter what, I'll do it for my friends, they count on me ! Besides, someone has to take care of these guys, i'm the only girl left since everyone else disappeared…I have to be the strong mother figure for everyone else, besides, it's not really my type to mope around all day like Wolfie does...But he's still young, like I just said to him. We're robots, sure, but he'll grow in his mind, it's been what, 2 years since were brought to this pizzeria? I accumulated enough strength to bequeath the responsibilities of a mother...and an attraction. I am over love and Romance and Foxy overall, now, I just want to have a good time with the remaining three friends I have, who knows who will disappear next...So I have to stay strong, no matter what, especially for Wolfie, since he needs it, and besides, him and me share a very special connection since I introduced him to the others back in 1987, so we say everything to each other, so I'm not alone, I'll never be.**

 **"** **Hahaha, don't be silly, i'll never get tired of what you'd have to say, even if it's about Freddy, it's literally the only thing you talk about recently, so I got used to it!"**

 **I ruffle his hair and he giggles like a little kid.  
**

" **H-Hey, you know that's not true ! Besides...How can I ever forget him...It's like there is this weird aura all around us when we are in the same room. He might not feel it, but I do and it's unnerving..."**

 **I totally get what he means, I sometimes get that with Foxy too, although not as often. Some days are alright, but some are just dreadful…**

 **"** **Seriously, how do you do it?"**

 **"Do what?"**

 **I ask, having no idea what he's talking about.**

 **"Well, be comfortable with talking with Foxy? You're so strong, I envy you !"**

 **Ah, so that's what he wants to know…**

 **"Well, you'll learn that in a few years, sometimes, just getting over someone takes a long time depending on the person. I'm just myself and I let the days flow on until I don't feel anymore pain !"**

 **I should take my own advice...That could be good for me in the bad days…**

 **"If I just be myself and let the days go by, will the hurt I have from looking at Freddy will go away?"**

 **"Good question, but that's only if you do your best and is willing to make everything change, so don't lose hope and everything will be alright!"**

 **Whew, being a Mother to everyone sure is tough, but I'd be ready to assume my responsibilities** **no matter what. Oh drats, I think i'm forgetting something!**

 **"My treats! They're going to burn if I don't- and they burned..."**

 **I rush to the oven and sadly sees the cupcakes I made all black and burnt up.**

 **"So...Pizza like every other night then?"**

 **Wolfie asks me,** **while giggling** **but yeah, we always do our reunions around a nice, hot pizza.  
I laugh ****sarcastically and say:**

 **"Pizza like every other night, yep...Do you mind fetching me a cloth in the Safe Room? I can't find any in the kitchen, I'm trying my best so the kitchen isn't on fire!"**

 **After hearing my words, he runs off to the Safe Room as fast as he could, with a panicked expression on his face.**

 _Wolfie's P.O.V._

 _ **"**_ **Still as clumsy as ever, typical Mangle, hehehe…" I giggle whilst making my way to the Safe Room.** **When I arrived there...there was a black portal, deep and very...mysterious…**

 **"Weird...Was this here before?"**

 **Hesitant to enter, i'm really, really scared. But...I'm really curious too. What if this is a clue to see where everyone vanished and why this has been happening.  
I entered, hesitant, but determined to know the truth…**

 **When I crossed the portal, I came across a wide, and big Purple Forest with Violet Trees, and Lavender Leaves.  
It was beautiful, but it gave me chills everywhere…  
** **When suddenly, a lot of silhouettes were attacking me...were they...bats?**

 **"L-Leave me alone you...I don't even know what you are but leave me alone!"**

 **What WAS this place? Was it the place where the others vanished to? When they all began to pop out, one by one, destroyed by Red Chackrams, thrown by a Yellow Bear. Wait a minute…**

 **"Stay back, I'll handle them!"**

 **One by one, swiftly destroying each and everyone of them,** **this Yellow Bear...No, he couldn't be...I know him...He was one that disappeared...But...How did he get here…?  
He looks so much different now, he has all new and fancy clothes, where did he get them? WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

 **As soon as I finished thinking that, every one of these bat like creatures were gone…  
What power did he get to have that in his paws? Too moved to talk, I was crying my eyes out, I finally found one of my disappeared friends...As I saw him, I embrace him with all my might:**

 **"GOLDEN FREDDY! I finally found someone else! W-Wait until the others will learn this, they will be so happy, and so glad you're okay..."**

 **Golden Freddy vanished as soon as I started to get to know him better...He was one of the animatronics that were there before us, so he knew quite a bit about this place, but this Forest...What is this?**

 **"** **I...Wolfie...W-What are you doing here, I...I wasn't expecting you to find this place...But am I ever so glad to see you again, my dear friend..."**

 **We both then cried for sometime, but he then took me by the hand, and said:**

 **"I'll explain everything to you, I promise. But I want it to be in a place where you'll be more at peace, you seem...very disturbed by the cursed state this forest is in."**

 **And thus, he took me to a very beautiful place...It was a river, but unlike the other places of this forest, it was normally colored...I wonder why…He began explaining everything to me, and after a bit of time:**

 **"So...this place is The Misfortune Lands, and all of our friends died in this place and you're the only "Hopeful Warrior" Left? How come such a place exists? And what's a "Hopeful Warrior?"**

 **Golden Freddy then took a deep breath and explained more:**

 **"Not even I don't know what this place is...My first friends and I first discovered this place when the Pizzeria opened as "Fredbear's Family Diner" and I was apparently the mascot. When we first entered, we heard a voice saying "You, who came first into these lands, you are the only hope, and you shall be granted powers to finally purify these cursed lands by the evil purple spirit" and this, they gave us a "Hope Ring",** **to transform and have powers to help purify these lands,** **and** **most of all,** **they gave us the task of destroying those things called "Despair** **Deities" and purify these lands. I don't know why they asked us to bring an end to this pain, but we just couldn't leave this place like this...I know it's complicated to hear, or to understand, but hear me out, our friends just wanted this place to be gone, and I showed some of the people that came when the place was called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." But...they're gone now, and this is all my fault...** **I was the first, I have seen everything...Springtrap, Plushtrap, Sp** **r** **ing Wolfie...They were all gone by the time you arrived, and** **since the people you knew disappeared too,** **I was the only one to purify these lands...** **For 2 years now, I was always here, to protect these lands, but by the time some of you needed to enter the safe room, I always hid in these Misfortune Lands, but it got pretty lonely, but it was for your sake...I don't want you all to end up like my former friends...and...not like how Spring Wolfie died..."**

 **So there was another version of me before I ended up here, huh? Interesting…** **He seemed to be pretty close to him…** **I think I understand now. I take Golden Freddy's paws, feeling sorry for him being lonely and said:**

 **"Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore,** **I'** **ll** **be here to support you on every fight you'll be facing, I'll be the one to replace every one that fell...Even If it's just staying in the back, I know you'll be better off with someone at your side to fight, unless you want to fall into despair?"**

 **I said, with a large smile. I always liked Golden Freddy very much, maybe because he reminded me so much of Freddy...but also because I could relate to him at a personal level, before he disappeared. We're both self conscious, timid and anxious. We...probably need each other more this time around, and i'll be here for him no matter what, that's my purpose…**

 **"Wolfie, you won't have to do that..."**

 **Always thinking about others, he probably is scared that he'll bother me with his loneliness, like i'm scared about everything...hehe.**

 **"That'll be...our small secret, okay?"**

 **Hugging him, I promise to him he won't be alone anymore.  
Crying, he replies:**

 **"I...Okay then...I promise to protect you whenever you are in danger..."**

 **We then spend the whole day here, just watching the beautiful river flow and relaxing here.**

 **[** **FB]**

And from this point on, I have been following him since every battle, supporting him for so many years. And that's how we became best friends, and now, more...Maybe we got together because of the other version of me, but our bond is real, and I feel it...Because of how dedicated I was to him and how dedicated he was in protecting me, and I'll never forget it...Ever.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, my Golden dear snapped his fingers in front of my face, and woke me up from losing myself into the reminiscence…

"Dear? Is there anything wrong? You were staring at the wall for 10 minutes now and I just finished talking with the others. What's up?"

"O-Oh, nothing, I was just spacing out, that's all! H-Hehehe… I was remembering the time where me and you made that promise, you know? Where we would stand by each other no matter what, the first time I found you?"

I answer him very clearly. He was seemingly worried about me, as many people would do if someone would just stare at something for 10 minutes...I can be such an airhead sometimes.  
"Is that so? Yes, I remember clearly...but now is not the time. Since I told them you and I are going to not be attending the reunion tonight, you know what that means, right?"

Taking a serious tone, Golden Freddy wanted to go straight to the point. Yes, this is the day where I become a Hopeful Warrior...Where Golden Freddy will teach me all sorts of lessons if you want to live the longest as a Hopeful Warrior. Was it really necessary to tell everyone that we aren't going to be at the reunion tonight, though? We could have pretended that Golden Freddy had a headache, like the other times...What if they worry and they discover The Misfortune Lands by accident like I did? The Dark Portal wouldn't be closed because Golden Freddy, despite being a very powerful Hopeful Warrior, can't close portals to The Misfortune Lands. That's why he always does it in the Safe Room, so that nobody can check it, since it has been in a restricted area ever since we found Golden Freddy, alone, crying that day when we first arrived in the Pizzeria. I didn't want my other friends to become like the others...The toys...Bonnie...Chica...And Golden Freddy's friends. Gone, never to be found again. Thank god I found Golden Freddy back there in The Misfortune Lands...Or else these Lands would have become cursed forever, maybe take over the real world too, and I didn't want that to happen, ever...That's why i'm going to be a Hopeful Warrior, to help Golden Freddy, protect these lands, so that one day, nothing will happen, and that maybe we can live there once it'll be calm, and have all evil removed from it, just the two of us...And also, because I love him.

"Yes, and I am fully ready. It'll be like you told me, right? You teach me what you learned about what being a Hopeful Warrior is like, the basics of it, we forge a pact together with the Lands, and then I become one, is that right?"

Nodding, he takes me to the Safe Room , he opens up a dark portal, which takes us to the Violet Woods parts of The Misfortune Lands. I'm stressing up and my shoulders are getting tight. But I'm all the more ready to become a potent and competent Hopeful Warrior, for him, and for the others...And...for Freddy…

"Are you ready to watch and learn, sweetie?"

Facing me, he stares into my eyes lovingly, and grabs my paws. Nodding enthusiastically, I say:

"More than anything, Golden Teddybear~"

He winks, and then faces the other way. He lifts up his arm, a light glows from his ring and he starts to transform as usual. But this time...it's different. He does that in such a way that hope shines in his smile, and hearts form in his eyes. I never seen such a graceful transformation, it's like he found a new power, a new purpose...It's amazing. So amazing that I could cry while seeing that. His fancy clothes have never looked so good on him, it's actually quite seducing~

Facing me again, he winks at me, and then says:

"Well then, let's get started with the basics!"

 _Golden Freddy's P.O.V_

 __"Lesson Number one: as you saw, the process of transforming comes by lifting up your arm in the air, until a light glows from your Hope gem on your ring. From then on, you can put on your clothes as you like: doing a little choreography, like a ballet, or something in the lines of dancing is for the more extroverted personalities, but for the more introverted ones like myself and yourself, you just do a graceful, yet powerful movement to let your clothes appear, you just have to let your deepest feelings go in that moment, and go with the flow. Either way, your hope should shine so the enemies, as I call them here, Darklings, are actually scared of you, and see you as a threat. As you saw, I chose a more...happy version of my usual choreography, because my new found happiness, resonating between our bond. The stronger the bond you have with a person, the more powerful you are, that's how a Hopeful Warrior survives here."

Amazed, with stars in his eyes, Wolfie was ecstatic and rushed up to me to ask me the following:

"Wow...This is impressive, how do you know all of that?"

Chuckling a little, I simply tell him:

"I know that by the experience I had with my friends, our friends, and...you, Wolfie. Only your presence could give me such power today, I wanted to go all out on my transformation, so I could look as startling as ever for you!~"

Depositing a little peck on the forehead, I take out my chakrams, and begin to prepare him for lesson number two:

"Okay, Lesson Number two: Attack anything on sight. As long as the lands doesn't have a normal colour, there will ALWAYS be Darklings in The Misfortune Lands. But if they are accompanied by a much bigger force with them, there will be a Despair Deity roaming around, THAT's when you have to wipe out as much as small fry as you can, to weaken the Despair Deity's Power. I sense no other powers than Darklings, so I'll let them come at me, since they are foolish enough to see me as a threat."

Trying to sound as confident as possible in what I say, I tell him what he HAS to know in order to stay alive, so I don't have to explain him later on. He's a fast learner, so I think he'll know what i'll mean once he'll be a Hopeful Warrior.

"So cool...You must have worked REALLY hard to learn all of that...I can't wait to do just like you!"

Seeing him as eager as I am is heartwarming, but there's no time in chit chatting, there they come!

"I'm so flattered~ But the compliment will have to wait for later, they are coming. I sense them. They are small fry, so there's nothing to be worried about."

"Okay, but be careful still, okay? I'll be there to empower you!"

That's kind of cute. One second and It prepare my Chakrams to land a deadly blow on each of them.  
Wiping them out with a single hit, this is nothing for me, but I feel even more confident when Wolfie is around, when he'll be fighting at my side from this day on...It makes me so happy...I am not alone anymore! Being acrobatic as I can be, I can hear my boyfriend's cheers every time I take out an enemy, which is enough for me to beat them all. This is all way too easy. But…there's something approaching, being sneaky, this time, attacking Wolfie from behind. Thankfully, my reflexes have been on top recently, so I wiped the Darkling flying behind Wolfie at high speed.

"E-Eh? Wow, I really was in danger here, thank you..."

Relieved, he thanked me for rescuing him, but I'm used to that.

"Hehe, you are very welcome. Lesson Number 3: NEVER keep your guard down. Some Darklings are intelligent enough to attack you at all sides, so use your every sense when you're battling. For example, I could see it from miles away, since I have enhanced eyesight with our bond coupled with my Hopeful Warrior powers. Since you have very good hearing in general, I think this wouldn't be a problem for you, since if the Opponent is noisy, even a little bit, you could have heard it over 1000 Miles away, and that's just an estimation of what your powers will be when at your maximum potential as a Hopeful Warrior."

Amazed as always, he took note of that and nodded silently, when suddenly...A giant hoard of Darklings were coming in front of us. Normal attacks won't be enough this time, But I have a plan to wipe them all out in one go…

"Golden Freddy, look, there's so many of them! I didn't even notice it before! What are we going to do?"

Panicked, I, myself, was keeping my head cool, and explained to him that it would be alright:

"Don't worry, that is Lesson Number 4: Invent your own attacks. Being a Hopeful Warrior grants you special powers, an element to make you life a bit easier to live. Maybe it's easy healing, maybe it's fiery attacks, but one thing is sure, when you receive your Hope Gem, you have that extra to make some amazing things, but at the cost of quite a bit of your vital power. You can even invent your own attacks and name them, if you'd like."

As I say that, I prepare myself, concentrate as much as I can, and…Wait for it...

"** **FIERY CIRCLING HOOP** **OF HOPE** **!** **"

And boom, with one blow, that used quite a bit of energy, I wiped everything by spinning around, with my Chakrams, I destroyed them all.

"Wow! So Cool! That name was cheesy though, not gonna lie."

"Well, if you can come up with something better, be my guest and take my Chakrams, and do it."

Both laughing at that, we were teasing eachother. Yes, it was indeed a ridiculous name, but It's my technique, and I invented it, and thus, I have every right to keep the name.

"Finally, Lesson Number 5: Celebrate your victory with some nice Pizza. Why don't we go out of here and eat pizza with all of our friends?"

As I said, while detransforming, Wolfie took my arm, looking quite shy, and asked me this:

"Wait! B-Before we go...Can we go to _that_ place again? I really want to...to stay a little bit with you alone a bit more."

"Oh, well...If you'd like, sure."  
I said with a warm smile on my face. We then got to the river. Yes, the one were we became best friends by. Man, time sure flies...And he'll become a Hopeful Warrior, just like me...I can't wait to fight these monsters, and save these lands, with him...And he's right, after that unexpected round of final Darklings, we could use some calm and peace.  
And here we are. Man, does this bring back many memories...Oh wait, the pact, I have to do it before we go! Doing it in here will be much better, though...So I'm glad I forgot until now, this river is so beautiful…  
We sit down and enjoy the quietness of the river for a while…

"Man...It sure brings back some memories, right Golden Freddy?"

"Indeed...The glowing light on the river, its soothing sound, the ever so green grass...It's almost like it's yesterday...In 1988...We were staring at this beautiful and blue river, while we were bonding...Maybe that's why we became so close and that I got so stronger? If this area wasn't there, maybe we couldn't have become so close, and maybe i'd have died on the battlefield..."

Looking down, i'd die at the thought of our bonding not happening…As soon as I started saying that, Wolfie hugged me, just like he did before...and said gently to me…

"Don't say that! I have faith in you, and I know that even without me, you can overcome the hardest of trials ! Don't...ever, ever think that you're not worth being supported, or that you could have died, because that's not true! Even when we started knowing eachother, after the Pizzeria was named "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", even when you disappeared...I had faith that you would come back, or that I'd find you...And look at this, we're here, as happy as ever, and together...I found you...and you found me...Without you, maybe I...I wouldn't have had the courage to take such a decision. But I want to fight at your side Golden Freddy. Forever if I have to."

Determined, with the biggest glimmer of hope I have ever seen since a while, Wolfie wanted to make me feel better. But I wasn't sad, but I didn't get as much concern for me in a long time...Nor did anyone said that to me…

"I...thank you Wolfie...From now on, like in 1988, we'll be together, forever, and fighting at each other's side, no matter what...Oh, that's right, there's one more thing I needed to mention...mentioning here is perfect though: The Pact."

Surprised he himself forgot, he stopped hugging me immediately and stared at me.

"Oh right, I forgot! The pact...the most important step, how could I have forgot that… I'm such an airhead!"

"Hehehe, that's okay, we all forget sometimes..."

Me being the first...Anyway, I immediately start the pact:

"Okay, so first, you are going to hold my had that has the Hope Ring on it."

Nodding as he did so, he was awaiting the next step: 

"After doing that, repeat these words after me, these words were first heard when I first entered this realm and we became hopeful warriors, me and my friends, and that's how your friends became Hopeful Warriors as well. So, repeat after me:  
 _You, who are the bearer of hope, child, woman, or man.  
I give you the power to slay a thousand foes.  
I give you the power to heal any woes.  
I'm putting my faith in you, no matter what:  
This land needs your help or else everything will end up in black.  
Nobody shall step you on like a mat.  
You'll have the strength to carry the despair on your back.  
As long as you have..."_

Just as I was about to say the last two lines, I heard something ruffling in the bushes. That's impossible, this place is supposed to be safe…  
I'm watching my back, as well as Wolfie's and I see something moving between the bushes…  
I say nothing to Wolfie, but he's looking very puzzled. But as soon as he opens his mouth, something comes out of the bush, to hit Wolfie, but I push him, and protect him. It was an arrow...I have it straight to my heart...I didn't think I could take such a blow, so I fell down...still holding Wolfie's hand.

"GOLDEN FREDDY! A-Are you okay? Oh my god, this arrow ! I heard something too, but I thought it was only a wild animal… Oh my god, you're bleeding! I don't want to lose you, not like this !"

Seemingly panicked and crying, he held my hand tighter, so I can still make him a Hopeful Warrior...at the cost of my life….Losing a gigantic amount of blood, I'm about to die, so I should make it quick...

"* _coughs* ..hope and love..to guide you..._ Quick...repeat those words...before I die..."

As he does so, I can see every drop of tear he's having falling down my face. A huge ray of light appear between our two hands, and a Hope Ring is on Wolfie's finger...I'm glad I can count on him to bear my legacy…He may be naive...clumsy...a little bit of an airhead…but he's strong...he can make it...with the bond he has with the others…

"G-Golden Freddy...No...Don't go..."

Having trouble to speak between his sobs, I give him one final message:

"Wolfie...You've been here for me for a very long time...and I was so happy to have someone like you bring light into my dark life...You...Freddy...Foxy...and Mangle...You were everything to me...but you only can bear the legacy I had here since the beginning...Tell the others...tell the others I vanished for good...save them the grief of them knowing I'm dead…because that's what happened to all the others...they died too, but I didn't want all of you to deal with the grief I suffered through over and over again...So I just let you think they vanished...Because I didn't had the courage tot tell you they were dead...So that you four wouldn't suffer the way I did...I am glad to die like this...not because I died as a hero...but died as YOUR hero..Thank you Wolfie….farewell..."

I put my paw on his cheeks, as I took my final breath...Not glad I was lying to them...but it was for their sake...now Wolfie has to protect the lands...as I have faith in him…

 _Wolfie's P.O.V._

He died...he really died…And he didn't even have the courage to tell us everyone was dead like him...Just so he could spare us his grief...I have to tell the others he's gone...With my Hope Ring now in hand...Now on my finger...I…I will be the one to protect these lands, all alone, like he used to…  
As I was roaming around the forest, I found the portal to bring us back home.

What do I tell them...That he and everyone died? No...I have to respect my boyfriend's final wishes…  
As I was sobbing...tears were all over the Safe Room as I Screamed my lungs out…

Weakly opening the door to the kitchen, after escaping the Safe Room, I saw all of them, staring at me.  
Freddy broke the silence by asking me:

"Wolfie! I thought you and Golden Freddy wouldn't come to tonight's reunion! What happened?"

Trying my best not to cry, I take a deep breath...announcing them…

Foxy cut me off by saying:  
"Where's Golden Matey by the way? Weren't he be with him?"

As he said that...tears started to flow and…everybody saw that…

More and More Concerned...Freddy asked me:

"Wolfie!? W-What is wrong? W-What happened?"

Here goes…

"Golden Freddy...H-He..." 


End file.
